The Promise of a New Love: Chapter 1
by Ren-chan Jinguji
Summary: This sin of love...one that I've dealt with ever since birth. What if he knew? What if he felt the same way? Maybe we can be together...or will we both end up crushed?


The Promise of a New Love: Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Now this is not the greatest story ever written but I hope you like it and review! And thank you to WinterRaineeDay91 and I dedicate this to you!/XD Hope you enjoy and please review!**

Tokiya Pov:

This sin that I've commited, can never be forgiven. I can only describe what I have done.

Ever since I entered this school, I've had an undying feeling of desire. After he left for his tour, I've just been so tired and useless.

I can't sleep without his warmth...like when we used to sleep together when we were younger. I can't think without seeing that smile of his...the one he'd always wear when we played together.

His voice...the way he'd sing me to sleep when I had nightmares. I miss him, if only I could see him again.

Hayato Pov:

I miss him.

His cold glare, his gentle smile, his calm eyes, I miss them all. If only he knew.

He's my life, the one I've been trying to impress. The one who I'd give my life for.

After my first debut, I never really talked to him anymore. It crushed my heart to not be able to hear his voice.

His beautiful voice, the way he sang. When he'd only sing to me when we were young. I miss those days.

I wish we could go back in time to those wonderful days. I wish I could hear his voice again. I wish he felt the same way I do.

Tokiya Pov:

"Hey Tokiya!" Ittoki came running down the hall toward me. He was holding some papers.

"Hey Tokiya, here's the new song that Nanami-san was writing. She finished it!" He smiled widely and handed me the small stack of papers.

"Thank you Ittoki." I looked through the notes and the lyrics. They were wonderful as ever. I gave a little smirk when I noticed he was blushing.

"Well, I gotta get going. Bye!" Ittoki waved as he ran down the hall. I laughed a little as he stumbled.

'Why couldn't I of fallen in love with him?' I gave myself a mental punch in the face.

'Just shut up Tokiya' I clenched my fist as I walked down the hall to one of the practice rooms.

When I opened the door and walked into the room I gasped.

"W-wha...why are y-you..."

Hayato Pov:

I got out of the car and walked up to the gate entrance. I pushed the button to the intercom. Then I heard a loud sound.

"HEELLLOOOOO! HAAAYAAATOOO-SAMAAA!" I heard a loud voice call above me.

"What the?!" All of a sudden, Shining was standing right in front of me. "What...how did you?" He smirked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out!" I rolled my eyes.

'What a weirdo' I thought. Then the gates opened.

"Come on in Hayato-sama." He gestured to the main building of the school. I walked along side him. We passed by the dorm buildings and the schools' greenhouse before he finally asked.

"So Hayato-sama...why are you here?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Well I'm here to see my little brother of course."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my tour ended earlier than expected. So I thought I'd surprise him." He made an 'oh ok, I got it'.

We made it to the main building and he opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

We passed by some of the classes and went toward the practice rooms.

"Mr. Ichinose usually comes here to practice...he should be here soon." Shining left the room, leaving me there by myself to wait for my brother.

"Hmm...it's very pretty in here..." I looked around. The walls were a pretty shade of light brown, and beautiful paintings were hung around the room. Some were of tall meadows while others were of mountain sides.

I sat on the bench that belonged to the grand piano that had been in the corner of the room. I looked at the keys and started to play a song.

"Way way way up high  
The stars are shining bright,  
And I know I can see you  
Through my eyes..."

"Way way way deep down  
I still can hear your voice,  
And I know I can feel you deep inside inside my heart..."

I sang a beautiful melody that I'd once learned from my mother. She'd always sing to my brother and I when we were hurt or if we were upset.

Just then, I heard the creaking of the door opening. And standing in the doorway was my beloved brother staring at me in shock.

"W-wha...why are y-you..."

Tokiya Pov:

"Hey there Toki..." He stood up and smiled as he walked over to me.

"Surprise!" He yelled. I stood there still in shock as he came up and hugged me.

"Why are you...here?" I asked. He looked down at me from our 1 and a half inch difference in our height.

"Well, my tour ended way earlier then expected so I thought I'd surprise you...and I guess I did a good job judging by the face your making." He winked. I blushes as he poked my forehead.

"So...what do you wanna do?" He asked. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I turned away from him and walked over to the piano and sat at the bench.

"Well, I thought we could hang out now that I'm back." I thought for a second.

"We can hang out for a while, but we can't go to the city. I have a curfew." He smiled and patted my head.

"Of course you do!" He smiled and grabbed my arm.

"Wah! Where are we going?!" I yelled as he dragged me down the hall.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret!" He smiled widely and led me down the hall. I blushed as some people stared at us in disbelief.

"Come on Toki! Stop lagging!" He ran faster.

"Hayato! Slow down!" Instead of slowing down, he completely stopped. Causing me to bump into him.

I looked up at him awkwardly as he was smiling.

"Tokiya..." Wait, did he just use my whole name? Is there something wrong with him?

"Hayato...are you ok?" I put my hand on his forehead. He was warm, he must have a fever.

"Hey, you have a fever. Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Um...well...I've been doing a lot of work so..." He scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I haven't been eating well."

I glared at him.

"Hayato, you have to take care of yourself or else you'll collapse. I learned that the hard way." I took hold of his arm and pulled him toward the dorms.

"Toki? Where are we going now?" He asked.

"Well if your fever gets worse then I'll have a real problem." He pouted.

"Aw but Toki! What about my big surprise?!" I turned to look at him and I smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sorry but I don't want your sickness to get worse. I promise, when you feel better we'll go to your surprise." He smiled.

"Ok Toki!" 'Sometimes I wonder if he really was born first'. I smiled at the thought.

We got to the dorms and I opened the door. I heard him gasp behind me and I smirked.

"Wow Toki! This place is huge!" I let go of his arm as he followed me down the brown painted halls.

"Don't get lost..." I said as we walked toward me and Ittoki's room.

"Aw Toki don't worry, I won't!" He yelled a little too loud.

"Huh? Oh hey Tokiya!" Natsuki came running by us and hugged me tightly.

"Gah! Natsuki...too...tight!"

"Oh sorry Toki!"Then he looked over to Hayato as he waved.

"And...other Tokiya?" He let me go and looked over at Hayato curiously.

"Are you...Hayato?" Hayato smiled and nodded. Natsuki stood still for a second.

"Oh my goodness you're so cute!" He hugged Hayato in a deathly grip making Hayato lose his breath.

"Woah Natsuki hold on you're gonna kill him!" Natsuki let go of my brother and pouted.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

"Um..no problem" Hayato said.

Then I heard more footsteps and talking coming toward us.

"Hey Tokiya!" Ittoki yelled.

"Yo Ichi..." Ren did a two finger wave.

Masato didn't talk as usual and Syo just stood there in shock.

"Um..Tokiya...why are there two of you?" Ittoki asked. I stood there thinking for a moment.

"Hi I'm Hayato! Tokiya's older twin brother! It's nice to finally meet all of the band STARISH!" He shook everyone's hand, but stopped at Ittoki.

"Hmm..." He stood there staring at Ittoki.

"Um...Mr. Hayato-senpai...is there something wrong?" Hayato smiled widely.

"Oh please! No need to be so formal! Just call me Hayato!" Ittoki smiled.

"Ok!" He laughed.

"So Ichi..what's yer brother doing here?" Ren came closer to me.

"He's here to visit me, and he had a surprise for me but he has a small fever." Ren rubbed his temple.

"Geez you two are definitely brothers...you just don't take care of yourselves." Ren grabbed both of our arms and walked toward me and Ittoki's room.

"Ren? What're you doing?" He looked behind his shoulder.

"Well first we gotta get you both to lay down and rest and then me and the guys are gonna take care of you two." Me and my brother both looked at him confused. Ren smirked.

"You can't hide it Ichi, yer face is bright red and yer sweating a lot." I blushed. I hadn't been feeling great when I first woke up that morning and I figured that it would pass by, but I guess not.

"Oh geez Ren...you worry too much." Ren rolled his eyes and opened the door to our room.

"Come on, go get changed. Hayato I'm pretty sure Tokiya's clothes will fit you..." Hayato smiled.

"Thank you Ren-chan." Ren blushed.

"Um...yer welcome..." Ren turned away and went to go get more blankets.

"Now you two lay down and don't even think about leaving this room..." Ren smirked before stepping out of the room.

I sighed. "Damnit Ren..."

"Tokiya~~! Don't say that! It's a bad word!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh whatever..." Hayato made a face before Ren walked back in the room holding a few blankets.

"Here ya go..." Ren set the blankets on my bed while I gave Hayato a change of clothes.

"Thanks Toki!" He smiled widely and went into the bathroom.

"Well I gotta get goin...you two stay here and get some rest." I nodded as Ren walked out of the room and closed the door.

I sighed. Why does everyone treat me like a kid?

Hayato came out of the bathroom and flopped on Ittoki's bed.

"Oh so warm..." He cuddled into the sheets. I sat on my bed and slid under my covers.

"Goodnight Toki..." He whispered.

"Goodnight..." I closed my eyes and fell asleep in an instant. I just want to know...what he feels.

Hey people! I hope you liked this story and I know it's probably terrible and sucky and yes I really need to improve on my writing skills.

If you guys got any advice, I am open to suggestions! Thank you again for reading my story and please review!

~Ren-chan!;D


End file.
